<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904742">They</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chara (Undertale) wants to Flirt with Nearly Everyone, Flirting, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara &amp; Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Napstablook (Undertale), POV Second Person, Pacifist Chara (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Soft Chara (Undertale), Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Tags May Change, The Ruins (Undertale), Undertale Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As you journey through the Underground, you are not alone. They follow you, and they are so familiar, but you still don't know why. Maybe you'll learn. They seem like a nice friend for now, though.</p><p>(don't worry about the reader stuff, it's just in second person. also, this fic is true to the game, so there will be no ships that are not canon. aka, the only ships are: dogeressa and dogamy, alphys and undyne, royal guardsmen 1 and 2, and that's about it. sorry if you don't ship these but i'm trying to be as close to the game as i can! also, this is basically just a fic about your journey through the underground with chara as your guide. no aus or anything, ive never been a fan. might do little shots with fun values once i finish this, though.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chara &amp; Frisk (Undertale), Chara &amp; Toriel (Undertale), Frisk &amp; Toriel (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   They do not know you. You have just fallen to see them standing over you, but they don’t know you. You, lying helplessly on their grave, their body buried six feet under. You, brandishing a striped sweater with hair just like theirs. No, they do not know you, nor you them, but you’re connected. They know it too. After all, you woke them up.</p><p> </p><p>   As they help you push yourself up, there is a wordless exchange between you. A brief lock of the eyes, a small encouraging smile. You stand up.</p><p> </p><p>   You move on now, along the path illuminated by a hole way up in the sky, everything around swallowed by pitch darkness. They hold your hand as you continue through the shadows towards a small patch of grass.</p><p> </p><p>   A flower sprouts from the ground. It feels so odd, so peculiar, but when you look at them it’s clear they recognize something. What, you don’t know, and nor do they, but you both feel it. Something’s familiar about this.</p><p> </p><p>   When bullets surround you, they hold you, a ghostly touch that still feels warm as their only tether to the world’s demise slowly inches closer. And closer. And closer.</p><p> </p><p>   Until it stops, suddenly. You look up, and an overwhelming sense of deja-vu fills you. A woman stands there and you hear them cry and plead for her attention as they run towards her, but it’s to no avail. She can’t see them. A feeling of futility and sadness fills you, and you can tell it’s not your own. You decide to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>   There’s a star. You approach it, and it’s warmer than them. They guide your hand towards it and smile as an amazing feeling washed over you. They know what it is, so you recognize it. Determination.</p><p> </p><p>   She leads you to fight a dummy, more so talk to it. They look at it once all color drains from the room and grin. You decide to do what Toriel has instructed and speak to it. They smile enthusiastically. “You talk to the dummy,” they stifle a laugh. “...It doesn’t seem much for conversation,” They can no longer hold back their giggle, but they soon smile when they look towards Toriel. It was a sad smile, longing for a distant memory, but you didn’t know that. “Toriel seems happy with you.”</p><p> </p><p>   She leaves you after a while, and they watch sadly as she goes, staying patient. You don’t want to wait, so you follow her. You jump as she calls you, but pick up and answer anyways. As the call goes through, you smile and they do the same as she asks if you have left. You exchange a smile with them and hang up. </p><p> </p><p>   There’s another star. You reach for it and save with one hand as they grab the other and pull you along to a small room with a bowl of candy in the middle reading ‘Take one!’ You take one, and they narrate enthusiastically. You take another. “How disgusting,” they remark, laughing. You take another. “You feel like the scum of the earth,” they say, barely getting it out through their chuckles. You take another. The candy falls over. You exchange a look of worry with them before laughing and reaching for another in the pile. “Look at what you’ve done!” they say, putting their hand on their heart in mock offense.</p><p> </p><p>   As you exit the room, you save again. Wouldn’t want to lose your new status as the scum of the earth. You feel the color drain from around you. Another fight, you realize as your soul is presented in front of you. They look at you, worried, and you look at them. Before you know it, your soul shatters and there’s pain all around you as you fall to the ground. They clutch their chest where their soul would be, and you realize the connection is more than psychological.</p><p> </p><p>   Suddenly, you’re back, sitting in front of that same save point you had just used. At least you still have your status as the scum of the earth. You chuckle, lightly, and clearly shaken, they do the same as you feel they have many times before. Yet you push on, and they follow. You feel the color drain again. It’s the same as it was before. Quickly, you try talking to the frog, complimenting them in a panic. They look to you, finally taking in their surroundings. “Froggit didn’t understand what you said, but was flattered anyways,” they narrate hopefully. </p><p> </p><p>   The bullet pattern starts again, so you begin to dodge. The attack ends. You look at them with a grin and they smile, noticing the frog’s posture. “Froggit is reluctant to fight you!” they announce gladly. You frantically spare them, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>   You push on, and when the color drains again, you are prepared. Yet it’s not another frog this time. They recognize this monster as well. “Whimsun approached meekly,” They describe. You looked towards them, indecisive, and they present your options. “You can console them-” they say, sweetly, “-Or terrorize!” they joke, putting their hands up with a claw like structure. They laugh, as it was only a joke and the right option was clear, but you mimic them towards the Whimsun and let out a quiet roar. Concerned, they narrate. “Whimsun burst into tears…” </p><p> </p><p>   Looking at both Whimsun and their sad faces, you begin to feel bad. You attempt to console the Whimsun. “Whimsun ran away before you could get a word in,” they say, still concerned. “You got 2g though.” You shrug. Sweet. “No, it’s not sweet! You made them cry.” You ignore their protest.</p><p> </p><p>   You keep walking. Through trials and triumphs and not too many deaths, you finally meet the rock. They smile all the way through as it heckles you.</p><p> </p><p>   Napstablook comes soon after, and there’s less recognition on their face this time. You can tell Napstablook is sad, though. Their attacks are literally made of tears. Your ghostly friend still presents your options, though. “You can check them, cheer, threaten…” They smirk and wink. “...Flirt…” </p><p> </p><p>   You stare at them blankly. They laugh. “It would really cheer them up. Please don’t threaten them!” You look back towards Napstablook and cheer. Napstablook laughs quietly, and then proceeds to not attack you. You cheer again, and Napstablook laughs quietly once more, a little more so this time. You cheer them up again. “...let me try,” they say, slowly, and you notice their tears going up this time. It forms a hat. </p><p> </p><p>   “...i call it ‘dapper blook’... do you like it...” You smile, and give them a big thumbs up. “...oh gee…”</p><p> </p><p>   You finally found your way to what she calls home. They seem to recognize the structure, but something is off. It’s different. Someone’s missing. Maybe two someones, you don’t know, but you know that this isn’t your home. Still, she gives you a slice of pie after a nice rest, and the longing in their eyes only grows. You tell her you don’t belong, but she only looks to the side and runs off, so you follow.</p><p> </p><p>   They do not like this anymore, you decide. She is fighting you. All you want is to talk this out, but nothing’s working. She won’t listen. You look to them, standing there sadly, and motion for them to come over. They obey, and reach for mercy. They spare. It doesn’t work the first time, so they spare and they spare until she is a mess on the floor and lets you through. She walks up to you and hugs you as they watch with jealousy. As she walks away, their eyes follow, longing prevalent on their face, but they only follow you through the door and into the cold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading this! ive just never seen many fics like this. originally i was going to make a comic, but i just have so much on my plate. im working on the first page of MORTEM, which ill put a link to in this fic once it comes out because im really excited to share it, and i have way too many animation ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>